


Talk To Me (Please-)

by bitchboyfive



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, cmbyn
Genre: Armie x Timmy, Charmie, Don’t Like Don’t Read, M/M, Multi, cmbyn 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchboyfive/pseuds/bitchboyfive
Summary: Set when Call Me By Your Name is still being filmed here and there, Timmy is a lil shit in interviews so he h a s to be here as wellArmie is t i r e d





	Talk To Me (Please-)

The movie had hit it off REALLY well, 

Luca was talking to like, more than five people at once, practically beaming at them and saying how he was so proud of the movie and cast, and how he knew instantly that he’d chosen the exact right people for the roles

Well, at least one of the people here were certain about it all,

He really needed to see and talk to Armie..

Luckily, most of the news reporter people there seemed more interested in still talking to Luca, 

So Timothee excused himself from the conversation, which he wasn’t really involved in anyway, just listening, and made his way to Armie’s trailer, really really hoping he was in there,

The walk there wasn’t too long, saying hi and waving to a few people he passed by before getting to his location, the trailer wasn’t anything too fancy, even though Armie would definitely deserve it, just light grey with one or two windows and a reasonably sized door, 

One of which windows didn’t have any covers on! Smiling like a child to himself, Timothee walked over quite calmly before realising....he was too fucking short to see through the window in full view 

Shit. 

Think fast, think fast, 

Just by chance there were a few logs nearby, which looked perfectly safe to stand on!

Quickly, but of c o u r s e safely, Timmy grabbed a few to take with him, whilst deciding to just push a few over towards the trailer with his shoe,

Eventually....success!

Very very carefully, Timothee piled the logs up on each other to a respectable height, placing one shoe on top at first to test it, before climbing on top and knocking on the window, 

“Armie! Armie Armie Armiieee~” 

The way Armie turned his head round to look at his co-star was just in the style of ‘wait, what the fuck are you doing?’ 

Breathing out a sigh, either in exhaustion or slight, teeny tiny annoyance, Armie slowly walked over to where Timothee was stood, tilting his head a little and feeling no surprise when the younger one’s large smile just grew bigger, 

“Kid, what are you doing? I’m- you shouldn’t even be doing this!”

Timothee just grinned, one of those grins where you can see all the little teeth, looking like there was no slight fault with any of this,

“I wanted to talk to you! We haven’t talked in a while-“

“Yeah? Maybe just do something like knock on my door next time.”

Biting his lip a little, the smaller one just nodded, going to move before stopping and saying, 

“Armie...could you....help me get down? please?” 

G o d, Armie let out a sigh again and walked over to open his door, before stepping outside and over to where Timothee was,

Was talking to your co-star at any random time really that important?

The fact there hadn’t been a crash or any other accident yet was impressive, and also something Armie was eternally grateful for, 

“Did you tell Luca you were coming to see me? or anyone? Probably not,”

Appreciating the fact Armie was actually talking to him, Timothee was happy, but kind of really really wanted to sit down somewhere right now, 

“Can you just help me down? Picture it like....Elio and Oliver! It’ll be sweet!” He said, with that same grin that showed all his little white teeth, 

With the third sigh, or was it the fourth?, Armie carefully wrapped arms around his co-star, lifting him down from the diy steps and onto the ground, before stepping back and looking at him again, 

“Great! Now we can talk properly!-“

Jeez, this damn kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve always been a big fan of Call Me By Your Name (both the book and movie) and only made this account a while ago so figured,,, why not!
> 
> Kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated


End file.
